After All The Fame, There's Still Drama
by nerdychick316
Summary: The year is 2037 and Austin and Ally have their own twins; Lily and John. Trish and Dez have five kids and a nice visiting them. This is kind of like an OC story- since Auslly already happened- but Austin and Ally are in it! Join the journey of tears, love, challenges, humor, and typical craziness of this new generation! Please give me a chance! 1st chapter dedicated to my friend!
1. Chapter 1

**Nerdy: Hey! So, this is my new story. Basically Austin and Ally are parents of two teenagers now and they just met two other teenagers. Will they give them the right advice for their situations? P.S. This is a birthday gift for my friend! I'm sorry this sucks, but that's why I am uploading another part for your birthday! But not for this story... Sorry if it's confusing! ****I'm sorry that this is a little late!**

**Her: Let's just get to it since you didn't get me a REAL present!**

**Nerdy: WELL! This is dedicated to you!**

**Her: And you are going to stinken MIAMI! TO HIKE INSTEAD OF GOING TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY! AT A HOTEL POOL!**

**Nerdy: DISCLAIMER!**

**Her: *Glare***

**Pure: Nerdy doesn't own A&A...**

**Lily: Or anything with a ***

**John: She does own Lily, Derek, Pure and I.**

**Derek: We are all 14 right now! The year is 2037 and nothing really changed in the world...**

**Lily: Austin and Ally now own Sonic Boom*!**

**Pure: On with the story!**

* * *

**POV:** **Austin **

I woke up next to my beautiful wife, Ally Moon. I can't get enough of this view. Today is our 20th anniversary and I have to get Lily a co-worker for Sonic Boom today. Yes, we have a daughter that is 14. Lily Melody Moon and John Miranda Moon are twins. I thought John would be a girl! Me and Ally also take care of Sonic Boom just for Mr. Dawson- I mean dad.

"Dad, are you going to get up or what?" The tall, dark blonde, blueish eyed, glasses wearing teenage girl asked.

"Mornin' to you too," I groaned as I got out of bed.

"Dad, put on pants!" Lily cried as she covered her eyes. So I wear pink boxers, what's wrong with that?! Real men wear pink.

"Get out of the room so I can," I tell her. She dashes out of the room. I chuckled as I lightly pecked Ally's lips.

"Austin, you need to stop doing that to Lily," Ally says.

"It's her fault for rushing me!" I exclaimed as I got dressed in a button up collared shirt and jeans. "Do you know where my keys are?"

"Check your pockets," Ally smiled. I did and I found a box. I opened it and it was a really expensive watch. There was a card and it read;

_Happy 20th anniversary! -Ally_

She's still the best after so long!

"You should check under your pillow," I winked at Ally. She did and she found a long box. When she looked in she found a black pearl necklace.

"Austin," Ally gasped. I walked over to her, helped her put it on and whispered, "Happy 20th anniversary. Best years of my life!"

Ally turned around and gave me a kiss. I kissed back and we continued until we heard "Ewww," from our two teens.

"Don't you two have the last day of school to get ready for?" I asked.

"Don't you two have a store to open?" John- our tall, dark blonde, hazel eyed teen- countered. He has my swag and his mother's wit while Lily just has her mother's wit.

"Get ready because the school bus is getting here!" I yell. John and Lily roll their eyes as they ran downstairs to catch the bus stop right in front of the house.

I have a feeling today's going to be a good day. I wonder how Dez and Trish are doing.

* * *

**POV: Pure **

"Aunty Trish, it's the last day of school here and I already finished school with my parents! Please don't make me go!" I pleaded to my Aunt. I'm on Dez's side of the family, but I'm the only one with dark hair and a brain! I came last night because my mom thinks that living in Miami will loosen me up.

"No! If Derek has to go to school, then you have to go to school!" Aunty Trish explained.

"What? I could help you around the house! Being that I am the only other person capable of doing so," I pointed out. Uncle Dez and Aunty Trish have 5 kids not counting me. Stephanie is the youngest, 5, but let me tell you, that curly ginger has sass! Next is Xavier, 7, who has a wild imagination, but a smart brain in that straight black haired head of his! Oliver, 9, is too much like his dad; red hair, absent minded, and carries too much for one person! Next is Dustin, 10, he runs the show when Stephanie isn't around. He has black, curly hair and freckles. Finally, Derek, the only other teenager I know of so far in Miami. He has dark, straight, brown hair! I am older than him by a month and all the kids call me Aunty or Big Sissy. I'm Nerdy Pure at school and I have black hair, glasses, and caramel skin. I am 50% sure I am adopted!

"Look, Pure, I think of you as if you were my own," Aunty Trish smiled at me.

"Aww, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, and if Derek has to go to school so do you," Aunty Trish smiled.

Jokes on her, I knew she'd do that so I already got ready.

"Aunty Trish, I'll be the invisible new girl! Do you really want that?" I asked.

"Boo hoo, you are going to have to suck it up!"

"I'm already Nerdy Pure at my school!" I exclaimed as Aunty Trish took laundry upstairs. She stopped on the third step.

"Look, I know that Minnesota-"

"Maryland," I corrected her.

"Has a ton of mean kids. Just know that Derek will help you out," Aunty Trish boop-ed my nose and ran upstairs. I sat on the floor. I took out my journal and started to write until I see Stephanie in front of me. I put the journal away.

"Hey Steph," I smiled.

"Hey big sissy," She ran and sat on my lap.

"You ready for the last day of school?" I asked.

"Not really," Stephanie started to tear up. "What if my friends forget me? What if they hate me after Summer?" I smiled at her.

"Then you have your family and that's all you need," I assure her.

"What about you?" Stephanie asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean, you move from Mary's land-"

"Maryland," I muttered.

"And you had to leave all of your friends. Aren't you afraid they'll forget you?" I wish!

"I didn't have friends Steph. I only had myself and family," I smiled at her.

"Well, that is messed up!" Stephanie stood up. "You deserve so many friends! I mean, you are the coolest sister ever! Why wouldn't people want to be friends with you?!"

I giggled at my cousin's enthusiasm. "It's okay, I don't really like being noticed by people because it leads to this big thing called drama and it turns into one ugly thing."

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing," I giggled.

Stephanie giggled and exclaimed, "You're silly, Big Sissy!"

I looked at what she was wearing... cupcake PJ's(*)!

"Let's get you ready for school, little kitten!" I call kids kittens! Got a problem? I carried Stephanie to her room and dressed her in a white dress and red and blue book bag.

"You go get into the bathroom before the guys come out," I whispered to her.

"You are the best, Big Sissy!" She hugged my neck and ran to the bathroom. You try fighting over the bathroom with 4 guys when you are the youngest! I checked Stephanie's alarm clock; 7:10 AM. 5...4...3...2...

"BOYS WAKE UP BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" Aunty Trish yelled. I took off my glasses and waited outside Xavier's, Oliver's, and Dustin's bedroom door. Yes they all share a room. Derek and Stephanie don't because she's a girl and he's the oldest! I heard the boys get out of their bed and they all ran out of their room. I caught all three before they could reach the bathroom.

"Morning boys!" I yelled.

"Morning Aunty Pure!" They all yelled back.

"Why are you three yelling?" I asked. They all turned around and tackled me. We wrestled until the bathroom door opened then I let them go.

"Thanks Big Sissy! I hardly ever get the bathroom to myself before school!" She exclaimed as she jumped in my arms. I giggled as I hugged her back. She then crawled on my back and latched on. I run in her room and grab my glasses.

"Aren't you going to fix your hair?" She asked.

"And miss waking up your brother? No!" I laughed. We snuck into Derek's bedroom.

"Nurse, I think we're losing him," I tell her. Derek was snuggling with a pillow.

"Oh, Doctor, what should we do?" Stephanie asked.

"I say we cut open his throat," I say. "Stat!"

"But Doctor, won't we lose him?" She asked.

"We have to take the chance!" I over dramatically say. Derek just merely stirred.

"That's is! I'll be right back, Derek!" I tell him. He just mumbles something under his breath. I came back with a bucket of cold water.

"Nurse, I think we have to dump toilet water on him," I tell her.

"Ewww," She giggled.

"One last chance Derek! Get up or else I will have to do it!" I tell him. He just stirs.

"You got it!" I yelled as Stephanie and I dumped the water on him. He woke up.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Derek yelled.

"By jove, I think we cracked a case here Watson(*)!" I say to Stephanie.

"Jolly good show!" Stephanie giggled.

"Okay, let's hug," Derek smiled.

"Come on Steph, before the Lake Nose Monster(*) catches up!" I yelled as Stephanie jumped on my back. "Power Pure and Super Steph, AWAY!" I run out of Derek's room with Stephanie on my back.

"Stephanie! The bus is here! Get the boys!" Uncle Dez yelled.

"You are going to be back here tonight, right?" Stephanie asked with fear.

"Forever and always my kitten," I whispered in her ear as I hug her.

"Come on Steph!" Uncle Dez yelled.

"Have fun Steph! I love you!"

"I love you too, big sissy!" Stephanie yelled back. I have two younger sisters, but they don't really like me.

"You know, she has to know you aren't her sister," Derek told me.

"I know, but until then I am her big sissy!" I smiled.

"You still owe me a hug!" Derek grinned. I screamed and ran around the house until the bus came.

"Hey you two! Get down here to get the bus!" Aunty Trish yelled.

We stepped onto the bus after saying good bye to Aunty Trish and Uncle Dez. I looked around and I could already tell who's who. The queen bee and the school's jock always sit together. In my case, they were a beach blonde chick and a dark haired boy. I sat all the way in the back behind Derek and this dark blonde girl.

"Hi," She smiled. I just gave her a smile before writing in my journal from earlier.

"Pure, introduce yourself to Lily," Derek told me before snatching my journal.

"Give it back Derek!" I yelled as I tried to grab it. Derek shook his head as he gave me that "You know what you have to do" look. I gave him my "You know I can't do it" pout. He rolled his eyes and opened my journal. I squeaked and then sighed in defeat.

"I-I'm P-P-Pure," I muttered.

"What was that?" Derek asked. I started to tear up. I get super shy around people in school so I can't just announce my name.

"I-I-I s-s-said I-I'm P-Pure," I look up at Lily. She smiled.

"Don't worry Pure, you don't have to be shy around me," She said before she stole my journal and smacked my cousin in the head with it. She gave it back after that.

"Hey! No one can smack my cousin!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Derek agreed.

I smacked him in the back of the head with my journal. "Except me, that is."

"Hey!" Both of them laughed.

"What's your last name?" I asked Lily.

"Moon," She sheepishly said.

"No way! Your mom and dad were teenage stars back then!" I exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Both Lily and Derek asked in amazement.

"I love a lot of old songs," I tell them. "I read somewhere that they now own the hottest music store in the world!"

"Nerd alert!" Derek sang. Lily and I looked at each other, nodded, then smacked in the back of the head by both of us again.

"Hey, you should apply for the job there!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! That would be great!" I squealed. "Have you ever watched Miami Waves**(HEY, Awesome! Look out for this! Or something like it later...)**?" I asked.

"No, what is that?" Lily asked.

"This romantic 1940 or 1950 movie! I love it! We should watch it together!" I suggest.

"Well, okay, have you read or watched Harry Potter(*)?" Lily asked.

"I have done both!" I squealed.

"Harry who now?" Derek asked.

"Only one of the best series ever!" Lily and I exclaimed.

"Okay, well... this is awkward for me," Derek chuckled.

"So, where are you from and why are you going to school on the last day of Summer?" Lily asked.

"I come from Waldorf, Maryland(*) and my aunt lives in Miami, Florida(*). My mom wants me to get to loosen up over Summer Break and my aunt is sending me to school with Derek," I smack Derek's arm playfully. Lily awkwardly shifted, but she shook it off.

* * *

**POV: Austin**

**At Sonic Boom**

"Hey Als!" I yelled as she walked into Sonic Boom.

"Hey Austin," Ally giggled as she pecked my lips. "Did you know that Trish's niece is in town?"

"JJ's daughter or..."

"Dez's sister's daughter," Ally clarified.

"Didi's(*) oldest girl?" I asked. I remember when Chuck and Didi were dating and Dez and I broke them up(*).

"Yes," Ally nodded.

"I remember her! She was the one with black hair! Everyone liked her even though she never hung out with any other kids! Lily loved hanging out with her!" I smiled. "John even seemed to have a thing for her," I pulled up a picture from my phone I took when they were 4 years old. Little Lily and little John were on either sides of Pure while Derek was behind the three. They all looked so cute. I guess they forgot about each other because John has his own girlfriend-that Ally and I do not like- and Lily doesn't talk about her anymore.

"I always wondered how she ended up with dark hair even though everyone else in her family have red hair. Even her dad's part of the family!" Ally exclaimed.

"Yeah, do you think they'll meet in school?" I asked.

"Do you think that Lily will try to bring Pure to get the job?" Ally asked. She gave me an evil smile that I haven't seen in so long.

"Does that mean you want to give Pure the job?" I asked.

"More like a task," Ally's smile is giving me an idea.

"I love your evil smile," I tell her as I wrap my arms around her.

"Awww," Ally cooed as I put my lips on her's.

* * *

**POV: Lily**

**In School: History: Right Before Lunch **

So far, Mr. Seth**(He is based off of one of my favorite teachers! I WILL USE HIM A LOT IN MY OTHER STORY!) **hasn't noticed Pure. Class is almost over and we had no work or roll call.

"Okay class! You are all now sophomores in my eyes!" Mr. Seth clapped his hands. He sees Pure writing in a journal. Oh, no! "And there is a new student for the last day," Pure put her head up, but back down quickly and started to write again. "You in the back!" Think Lily! Obviously, Pure is a lot like my mom when she talked about her stage fright.

"Who, me?" I stood up and asked. The whole class giggled.

"No Miss Moon. The girl next to you," Mr. Seth pointed. Pure looked behind herself and then back at the class starring at her,

"M-M-Me?" Pure stuttered. Wow, I didn't think someone could actually have it worse than my mom!

"Yes you," Mr. Seth answered. "Come up here and introduce yourself to the class."

I looked at Pure and saw nothing but fear and a plead for help. I was trying to think of a plan. Pure gave a cough and I looked up at her. I saw her eyes locked on something. I looked next to me and saw a wire, but a black one. I smiled evilly and looked at Pure. She nodded. Man, it's almost like we are clones.

"Hey," I whispered in Bridget's ear. "There is a snake right next to your foot." For a cheerleader, she gives way more than just pep!

"SNAKE!" The beach blonde yelled. The whole class screamed in fear and ran to the other side of the room.

"It must've came from the Everglades(*) or your science lab Mr. Seth!" Yes, Mr. Seth is a history and Science teacher.

"WHAT?!" Mr. Seth ran into his lab and came back quickly. "It isn't Petunia! She's still in her tank."

"Great," Derek sarcastically answered. "Can you... oh I don't know- TAKE CARE OF THIS ONE?!" Lily and I silently laughed as the bell rang and we snuck out of the classroom with our stuff.

"Oh my gosh! That was amazing! Thank you!" Pure hugged me. I stiffened and awkwardly patted her head. She noticed and jumped out. I'm not much of a hugger, but she felt familiar. Not in a weird way! Just like I've met her before!

"Oh, you aren't a hugger! I'm sorry," Pure sheepishly smiled.

"It's okay, you didn't know," I smiled back at her. A group of people passed behind me and I sneezed. Yeah, I sneeze around people I don't like or strangers. I guess Pure isn't a stranger to me...

"Bless you**(Sorry if you don't say this!)**," Pure smiled as she looked around for Derek, probably. I felt my blood boil, it took me years to just get him as my best friend, but she's here one day and she already has him talking and laughing with her! WHAT THE-

"Are you okay, Lily?" Pure interrupted my thoughts.

"Yep!" I popped the "p". I started to walk towards the cafeteria. When I looked behind me, Pure was still waiting.

"Pure," I started. Pure looked at me. "Are you coming?" I asked. She looked confused. "You know, to lunch?" Pure shrugged her shoulders and half skipped half ran to catch up with me. Hmm... I just got an IM(* Instant Messaging) from my dad... about work...

* * *

**POV: Pure**

**At Lunch**

The cafeteria is AMAZING! It's huge, with a window to the far left of the cafeteria and the view is this beautiful courtyard with trees, green grass, and a garden of multi-colored flowers. It's beautiful compared to my old cafeteria in Maryland that is like two thirds less than this space, concealed, and no sunlight at all.

"Lily, I am amazed by your cafeteria!" I exclaimed.

"That's great, but no one is allowed outside."

"Why?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders and answered, "We can't seem to pick up trash."

I frowned and walked to the back corner of the cafeteria, right next to the window. Lily sat with her friends-after a few rounds of arguments- in the front middle section of the cafeteria. I started to write in my journal-a song for a play**(Sound familiar? That is actually kind of what I do during lunch and breakfast at school)**-and saw Derek from the rim of my glasses.

"Hey," I nonchalantly**(STILL my favorite word!)** greeted.

"Why don't you come sit with my friends?" He asked.

"I feel awkward around people when I hang with my relatives' friends," I stopped writing and looked up. "It's okay. I do this a lot." I started writing again when all of the sudden Derek pushes a $5 bill to me. I looked up confused.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked.

"No, I have too much to do to eat lunch in school. It's also uncomfortable for me because people stare at me," I explained.

"You need to live like a normal 2037 kid!" Derek exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I'm not normal at all," I smile.

Derek chuckled. "Yeah, I know..."

I saw him sit down so I just put my journal away. It's a good thing I don't have any secrets, but I don't want people to read my stories, plays, and songs...

"What are you doing?" I asked. It doesn't look like he's going to leave anytime soon.

"Sitting down, why?" Derek stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world and asked like it was rocket science.

"I thought you were juggling bears while making pancakes!" I sarcastically joked.

"Ew, I _hate_ pancakes!" He exclaimed.

"Ew, pancakes hate you!" I mocked. We both laughed and I spoke up first. "Seriously, why are you sitting here?" I asked.

"I can't hang with my cousin?"

"_No! _A _normal _2037 teen would do the opposite of what you're doing!"

"Sorry, but I'm not normal at all," Derek mocked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know," I grinned because I said that in such a high voice he would be boiling mad!

Derek fake laughed, "I do not sound like that!"

I genuinely laughed, "I don't talk like _that_!"

We laughed so loud the whole cafeteria was staring at us. I would've normally froze up, but Derek made it better because he started to laugh louder and snort. That made me laugh louder.

"What are you two laughing about?" Lily asked... kind of tense, might I say.

"Doesn't Pure talk like _this?_" Derek asked.

"No, Derek talks like _this!_" I countered.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah- huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah- huh!" I stuck out my tongue.

"N-"

"Both of you guys sound like that!" Lily yelled. I looked at her and I could easily see jealousy.

"L-Lily, c-can y-you," I sighed. "Can you come with me to get a soda, please?" I asked.

"I don't drink soda," She muttered.

"Just come on," I dragged her to the other side **(Does this count?*-Better safe than sorry*!) **of the cafeteria.

"You like Derek, don't you?" I asked in a really low voice.

"Maybe, maybe not," Lily frowned.

"Hey, look at me," I told her. She looked up. "I am his _cousin! _He's just like a brother that I never had! If I like him, then I should be put in a mental hospital!" I whispered yelled. Lily laughed and did this face that looks like me whenever I _attempt _to blush. Key word. Hey, maybe we are clones... on the inside... obviously because I don't have dark blonde hair and she doesn't have dark brown- black- hair.

"Come on," I told her. "Let's go to Derek." I walked pass her. "Oh, and Derek likes you back," I smiled.

"How do you know?" She asked.

I turned around. "I've known him since birth! There are _no secrets _that he can hide from me!"

"Thanks, but don't you want a soda?" She asked. I shook my head and pointed to the soda machine behind her. There was a sign that said _"Out of order_".

"I see what you did there!" Lily smiled and pointed at me. "I think we'll be best friends!"

I smiled, "Maybe even personality clones!" She dragged me to her book bag and grabbed something and showed me it. It was this two part necklaces. Together it read _Partners in Crime_ in a heart_(*). _

"I thought they stopped selling these 2020! Where did you-"

"My mom kept one just in case," Lily smiled. "Which part?" I read them both.

"I could have _Part I Cri(*) _or _Ners N Me(*) _... I'll have the first one," I told her. I didn't want her to have the part that made no sense, plus she already had the second one in her hand.

We both laughed and went back to Derek. (Lily left her stuff with her other friends and they didn't care that a complete stranger was following Lily)

* * *

**POV: Stephanie (Remember! She is only 5 years old!)**

I am waiting for big sissy to come through the door. Usually, Aunty Didi and Uncle takes big sissy and our cousins with them, but never my brothers! I took out a picture of Josie- my bestest friend besides big sissy- and her small family. It was her, her mommy, her daddy, and her doggy- a black and white small doggy named MiLove(* my sister has a class with a girl name MiLove!). I looked at the picture that mommy took yesterday when Big Sissy came here! We have me, mommy, daddy, Xavier, Olly, Dusty, Derek, and Big Sissy. I'm in her arms like a baby, but we all look so happy. I really hope she didn't leave again!

I saw the door open and Big Sissy came out.

"Hey Steph," Big Sissy smiled as she took off her shoes and put her stuff underneath the table. "What, you don't want to untie my shoes?" She asked. I ran to her and jumped in her arms.

"I thought you left again," I cried in her arms.

"Shh, I won't leave for a long time Stephanie," Big Sissy took me out of the hug so I could see her face. "I promise," She kissed my forehead and wiped my tears away.

"Can we go to your room so you can play a song for me?" I asked. I love it when she plays music for me.

"Anything for you Steph!" She smiled. "I'll race you upstairs."

"You're on!" I smiled.

"1, 2, 3!" Big Sissy ran upstairs before me. I lost again!

"Why do you always win?" I asked, frowning. I didn't hear Big Sissy. When I looked around, she was gone! I don't see her! Aunty took her away again! She took Big Sissy away from me! I need to tell mommy! I felt wet tears on my face, I'm crying. She didn't even say good bye! I ran towards my room when I was picked up by someone. The water was blocking the picture of the person! I started kicking and screaming. I know Big Sissy always tell me to be a big girl, but she can't just leave me this fast!

"Steph?" I hear Big Sissy! I have to get out to get to her before she leaves! I start kicking 100000 times harder!

"Ow! Steph? Are you okay?" SHE'S HERE! I can't make words right now! I need to make her stay here! I start screaming loud.

"Stephanie!" I could see the picture now! The tears are going away! I see Big Sissy.

"Big Sissy?" I asked her.

"Steph, are you okay?" Big Sissy asked.

"I thought you left me," I cried.

"Stephanie, I will never really leave you," Big Sissy smiled. She carried me to my room.

"I want to sing you a song I'm working on," Big Sissy smiled as she took out her key thingy( Key board). She started to play and I watched her fingers fly on the thingy like butterflies that my teacher showed in class on the big TV last week. I re-cord-bed her singing, like usual!

_"I hope you won't leave,_

_I need you with me,_

_That's what you say"_

I love her voice. It's like an angel!

_"But do you know the truth?"_

"No," I answered.

_"I'm never gone,_

_You're never alone,_

_We are in each other,_

_Together forever._

_Yeah..._

_No matter where I am,_

_You are in my dream, _

_my little lamb,"_

Big Sissy boop-ed my nose and I giggled as she made the sound the sheep makes. She's so silly.

_"No matter where you are,_

_Even on Mars,_

_You'll be right here,"_

Big Sissy pointed to my heart, I smiled.

_"In my heart,_

_Because,_

_I'm never gone,_

_You are never alone,_

_We are in each other,_

"Together forever!**( COMPLETELY ORIGINAL! PLEASE DON'T COPY AND SAY YOU OWN IT! I am most proud of this one! Read my AN to see why after!)**" I sang with her. Big Sissy smiled and stopped playing.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I have to go tryout for a job," She smiled as she bent down so I could climb on her back. Once I jumped on, she walked into her room and closed the door.

"You should be a princess!" I yelled.

"I don't think where I'm trying to get a job wants a princess," Big Sissy laughed.

"Well, then you won't get the job!" I yelled.

"Why?" Big Sissy asked.

"Because you _are _a princess already!" I told her.

"Awww, thanks Steph," Big Sissy smiled as she hugged me.

"You should wear a dress!" I told her.

"No, I'll wear a pretty skirt," She smiled at me as she went to her closet. "Can you open the door please?" She asked. I hopped off Big Sissy's bed and opened the door. Mommy fell on the floor.

"Hey, Aunty!" Big Sissy yelled at mommy as she changed behind the big door(The closet door).

"I want to help you get ready for your job!" Mommy screamed. I covered my ears to show she was loud.

"Aunty, as much as I'd love to help me," Big Sissy came out and looked like a princess... like always... She was wearing a very pretty skirt with pants underneath and a beautiful white shirt. (A silk- like white shirt with a floral white skirt and dark skinny jeans underneath)

"You obviously have no idea how to dress yourself," Mommy told Big Sissy.

"I am wearing the skirt for Stephanie, let me wear my jeans," Big Sissy pleaded mommy.

"Where are you going to try to work at?" Mommy asked.

"Sonic Boom!" Big Sissy yelled.

"Mommy can I go with Big Sissy and listen to her play the instruments!" I asked.

"Sure!" Mommy nodded.

I screamed in joy.

* * *

**POV: Pure**

**At Sonic Boom **

"Hey," I smiled at Aunty. She drove us to the Mall of Miami(*). Steph and I were already out. "Thank you," I smiled.

"You gave Stephanie the greatest time of her life! It's the least I could do," Aunty smiled.

"I love you," I blow a kiss as I take Stephanie's hand and walked towards Sonic Boom. Aunty honked her horn and I looked her way, the flying car left smoke that spelled, "_Good Luck Pure! _" I smiled.

"You ready, Big Sissy?" Stephanie asked.

"You bet," I smiled at my little red head. "Let's go!"

We walked in and I looked around. The whole mall looks all current (Techy and stuff) while this store looks like 2012 or 2013(*) in here. It's just like the picture that my mom gave me.

"Hey!" Lily greeted.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"You bet! Anything they throw at me I can handle!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, my Sissy can do _anything! _Just ask her!" Stephanie told Lily.

"Aww, who are you?" Lily asked.

"Why is your nose like that?" Stephanie asked**(* Sorry Awesome! You knew I was going to do that eventually! But you know I don't think of you like that!)**. I stopped myself from laughing.

"Your nose is beautiful! Okay, she's 5, but she'll come around!" I tell Lily.

"Yeah, right," Lily muttered.

"Hey, I have a huge nose even though everyone in my family have small noses!" I tell her.

"It's not that bad," Lily told me.

"Let's just get ready for the interview," I told her.

"Right, let me get my dad! You can come with me!" Lily smiled to Stephanie. Steph took my hand and hid behind my skirt.

"It's okay, she's good." I assured her. "Lily is just like me, okay?" Stephanie smiled and nodded. Stephanie and Lily went upstairs. I started to look around. I am amazed by all of the instruments. All of the sudden, I hear the drums being played. I look behind me to see Derek and a dark blonde boy near the drums. The dark blonde boy is playing the drums.(*)

"Hey!" I yelled. No stopping. "Excuse me!" I yell louder. Nothing. "YO!" I scream. Nada! I looked at my lanyard on my wrist. It has a whistle on it that is really hard to use so I call it my "Panic Whistle". It looks weird when I try to blow it, so people stop what they are doing to see if I am mentally okay. I start trying to blow it and I hear the drums stop being played.

"What are you doing?" The blonde boy asked.

"That is," I am trying to catch my breath. "What I should ask you!"

"Are you okay?" He asked as he directed me to the drummer's seat.

"Y-Yeah," I smiled. I caught my breath. "What were you doing?"

"Helping you?"

"Before that."

"Looking around."

"After that."

"Playing the drums."

"You aren't allowed to play the instruments! Are those Drumsticks(*)?"

"Yeah, what? Am I not supposed to drum with them?" He asked.

"No! Not the Drumsticks you have!" I yell. He's drumming with frozen ice cream cones! HOW IS THAT EVEN IN SOMEONE'S- Ohh, wait... my Uncle Dez would do that...

"Well, if I'm not supposed to drum with them, what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, eat them?" How does he even have one? They stopped making them in like 2024! Oh, now he's eating it! I gave him a disgusted look.

"What?" He asked. "They were in the wrapper!" I realized that he is standing and eating. Which creates crumbs and crumbs bring in bugs and bugs run away customers!

"Look, there is no eating in the store because you could drop crumbs and crumbs attract bugs and bugs equals no customers. That means no more Sonic Boom!" I explained.

"I'll handle this," Derek told the dark blonde. "Pure, Johnathan-"

"It's just John," The blonde corrected Derek.

"Pure, Joseph," John face palmed himself. "Is the co-heir to Sonic Boom! He can do whatever he wants!"

I scoffed. "I'm sorry, but John was it?"

John nodded, "The one and only!"

I put on a fake smile and stood up so I could properly lecture John. We walked around the drums until he sat down while I lectured him saying,"Look, you being 'co-heir' to Sonic Boom should make you know that customers don't come here if there are bugs and no customers means there will not be any Sonic Boom. So, you may be the 'co-heir' of Sonic Boom, but if you keep on eating, then there will not be any Sonic Boom for you to co- run. Which means no eating. Okay?"

John nodded his head.

"Good, and have a nice day," I smiled as I looked around at all of the instruments, again.

"Pure!" Lily yelled as she ran and hugged me.

"I thought you weren't a hugger," I told her, but I hugged back.

"You got the job!" She yelled.

"I got the job?" I asked. She nodded. Then we both screamed.

"How?" I asked.

"The whole drum thing with my twin brother was a test!"

"Why?" I asked.

"My mom has this policy and it says," Lily looked up like she was having a flash back.

"What?" I asked.

"Look," Lily pointed up. I saw a poster. I couldn't read it because my glasses suck. **(THEY DO!) **

"What does it say?" I asked. "I can't read it, it's too far."

"It says 'Don't be a Trish kind of employee'," Lily told me.

"Yeah, my aunt isn't the best employee," I sheepishly said.

"Yeah, but you aren't anything like her! You remind me of the stories my parents used to tell me."

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure whoever the stories were based on she or he was a thousand times better!"

"Not really," A older male voice answered from behind me. I turned around and saw _the _Austin Moon! I can't believe it! I tried to contain my fangirling, but I kept it on _my _minor! Which is-

"Oh my gosh! You are Austin Moon! I can't believe it! I love your music even if I am a little too young to be from your era! Man! I can't believe I get to work for you! Ahh! This is unbelievable! Somebody pinch me! Never mind I'l do it! OWW! Okay, so this isn't a dream! I promise my fangirling will only be this once and I'll be back to myself! By the way Pure Dalisay is the name and music, reading, writing, and playing with my cousins are only a few of my games! I'm sorry I'm rambling on and on, I mean like I might even say something embarrassing! I love the store! It looks exactly like what my mom- Didi- gave me a picture of! Man, I'd love to live in 2013 era! I would be able to fangirl over your music without being judged! I'm sorry, Lily can you please put your hand over my mouth so I don't say something you guys could blackmail me with. For example, I had this huge crush on this boy named-" Lily covered my mouth and patted my head. I gave her a thankful look. The two teenage boys groaned in disappointment. Lily and I smacked both guys in the back of the heads. Austin was laughing.

"The only thing that could make this better is if Ally came down with Stephanie!" I laughed.

"It's funny you say that," Lily pointed to the staircase. I saw exactly what brought me to my fangirling again.

"Oh, my gosh! You are Ally Moon- formerly Dawson- I'm sorry I'm like this! I have a weird fangirling thing and I just can't believe you two are going to be my bosses! And I need to go away before I get some kind of gossip or something out! Like the boy I had a huge crush on was-" Lily did the same thing.

"Big Sissy, this woman wants to hear you sing the song you wrote!" Stephanie yelled as she jumped in my arms.

"You know I can't sing in front of people, Steph," I whispered.

"You play music?" John asked.

"No!" I yelled as Stephanie yelled, "Yes! She's the bestest!**(Who heard a younger kid say this? Just me? Well...)**"

"Can you play something for us?" Mr. Moon **(So awkward to write or say!)** asked.

"I-I d-d-don't p-p-play!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah right, and when you sing to Steph you just play a recording of an original song!" Derek scoffed.

"Do you have stage fright?" Mrs. Moon **(SO AWKWARD because I'm talking about Ally, not Mimi!)** asked.

"N-No! I-I j-just c-c-can't s-s-sing!" I lied.

"It's okay, I have a re-cord-bing of her!" Stephanie exclaimed. Everyone crowded her to see the video. I ran away in fear.

Not again. I don't want this to happen again!

* * *

**POV: Stephanie **

I pulled out my little MyTab(*) and pulled up Big Sissy singing earlier. Everyone loved it. The boy next to Derek was staring at the scream**(screen)** even after the re-cord-bing was over. I think he loves Pure! And then I get to be a flower girl at her wed-bing! And then they're going to have babies! And then-

"Pure?" Lily called. I looked around and didn't see Big Sissy. I started to kick and scream again. Big Sissy left me again! I need to find her.

"AHHH!" I screamed. I kicked and cried. I think Derek carried me, but I kept on kicking and crying and screaming. I think I bit him.

"I WANT BIG SISSY!" I screamed. "AUNTY KEEPS ON TAKING HER AWAY!"

"Shh, Pure is still here," Derek told me. I calmed down.

"Really?" I asked as my nose took a big breath **(sniffled)**. "Where is she?"

"We'll find her," Lily told me.

"So, aunty didn't take her?" I asked.

"Of course not," Derek shook his head.

"She's okay?" I asked.

"Yes," Lily smiled.

"I'm sorry," I turned my smile upside down. **(Frown) **

"It's okay," Derek hugged me.

"Let's go find Big Sissy!" I yelled as I jumped out of his arms and ran outside.

* * *

**POV: Lily **

After Stephanie ran outside, I turned to Derek.

"You are good with kids," I smiled.

"Thanks," Derek blushed. Maybe Pure is right; maybe Derek likes me back. We are too young to date though! Oh, yeah, Pure!

"You and I will take Stephanie around the mall to look for Pure. My mom and dad could look around the other side of the mall," I told Derek.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan!" Derek grinned. My parents nodded.

"And John could-" I turned around and found John staring at the ground. Standing at the exact same place we all heard Pure sing.

"I think he's okay where he is," Derek told me as we all ran out of the store.

* * *

**Will they find Pure? What happens next?**

**Okay the pairings are pretty obvious... I have so many ideas for this story... so please tell me if you like it!**

**The song I used is called Together Forever and I created it. It kind of explains what I'd love to tell my younger cousins or friends whenever I leave or move somewhere else. I am so proud of it because I poured my emotions in there! If you don't like it, then I'm sorry about that! But I am not going to change it! BTW, I was crying when I was writing the parts where Stephanie throws violent fits because that's how one of my cousins act and how I used to act.**

**Happy Birthday Awesome! I love you(Like a sister/clone) and I hope you liked this! Took me forever to write!**

**I love you all too! I will update my other story soon! Maybe today, maybe tomorrow! Have a nice day, night, morning!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, bad news... I can't PM during the school year... :( It was that or no fanfiction during the school year sorry... Good news... Long chapter(Only like 2000 words)... I hope... **

**PM Buddies: Awww :(**

**Readers & OC's: YAY!**

**Oh, and one guest wanted me to bring somebody back from my discarded OC's list...**

**?: GUESS WHO!**

**Just keep in mind I am over him... Hint hint...**

**John: Nerdy doesn't own A&A**

**Bridget: She does -**

**Lily: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!**

**Bridget: Am I not supposed to come on?**

**Everyone: *Shakes head***

**Bridget: Oh...**

**Lily: Nerdy doesn't own anything with a ***

**Stephanie: Who are you* Points to Bridget***

**Pure: She's one of Nerdy's creations like us!**

**Stephanie: Ohh... Okay!**

**Derek: On with the story!**

* * *

**POV: Pure **

I heard the door close. I guess everyone left. I came out of the upstairs storage room and looked down stairs; John was there staring at the ground. He looked like he was in shock. Is my singing that bad?

I silently walked down the stairs. Once I was downstairs, I bumped into the grand piano and fell on the bench with an _"oof". _I'll just rest my eyes for a little...

* * *

**POV: Stephanie **

"Do you think John and Big Sissy are going to have kids and live in a big castle?" I asked Derek and Ms. Lily.

"Well, he has his own girlfriend," Derek told me.

"I don't like Bridget," Ms. Lily growled like the lions my teacher showed us.

"Who is Bridget?" I asked.

"Bridget is John's princess," Derek told me. "She has really light yellow hair(Beach blonde), blue eyes, and dots on her face(Freckles)."

I gave him my "_ew_" face. "She doesn't sound pretty."

"She's pretty and nice," Derek smiled.

Ms. Lily did a mad frowny face, "Why don't you date her?!"

Derek grabbed her hand, "Because she isn't mine and I don't want her to be mine."

Ms. Lily did a weird face... kind of like daddy's when mommy makes fun of him **(She's a Parrodo!) .**Do they like each other? Are they going to get married also?

"Do you two like each other?" I asked. Derek turned as red as Olly's and my hair!

"NO!" They both yelled.

"L-O-V-E You two LOVE each other!" I sang and jumped around them. People were looking at me. Especially this one weird man with curly brown hair and green eyes **(HINT HINT!)**.

"Let's go to Tiney's Miniature Golf," Derek coughed.

"I don't know," I told him. "Big Sissy doesn't like being around people."

"No," Ms. Lily smiled. "People don't go there because the close sign is always on!" I really hope we find her!

* * *

**POV: Austin **

Well, this is the most ubersatic**(That means Interesting... it's the future... might as well make new words! DON'T JUDGE MY SPECIALNESS!)** anniversary... day for that matter! The kids met a forgotten best friend, we lost her, and I think the kids are going to be coupled in about a week(Don't bet on it!)!

"What happens if we can't find her?" Ally asked.

"We tell Trish and she cusses in Spanish?" I joked.

"I'm serious Austin!" Ally smacked my arm. "Stephanie will be heart broken! You should've heard how she described her!" Ally turned her head for a flash back.

"Woah, before you do that just describe it. We don't have enough time."

"Fine," Ally sighed. "Well, Stephanie saw the big window in the practice room when we were watching Pure. She yelled, 'That's my big sissy!' And she told me how wonderful Pure is to her and how talented she is. She told me Didi always takes her away and she feels all alone once she's gone because Stephanie is all by herself in a house of boys."

"How did I miss this?" I asked. "I WAS IN THE SAME ROOM!"

"We were whispering," Ally shrugged her shoulders. My stomach growled. Oh galixberg!

"Let's check Tiney's Miniature Golf," I told her. Tyson's Bottomless Pit of Food is across from Tiney's.

"Good idea, Austin! It's right next to the Old Library and Tiney's always closed, so nobody goes there!" That's smart...

"Umm, I actually want to eat. But those are great ideas too!"

* * *

**POV: Pure **

I stirred awake. Man, I had this dream that Stephanie played a video of my singing to Austin and Ally. I opened my eyes and saw John.

"Mornin'!" I yawned. John chuckled. I just realized that it wasn't a dream and fell off the bench.

"Whoa, are you okay?" John asked as he helped me up. I laughed as I got up. I usually laugh whenever I mess up... or for no good reason...

"Yeah, I don't know why I fell," I laughed. John chuckled. I looked at his hand holding mine. I softly took it away. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"Umm... I honestly don't know where they are. I... kind of..." He stared at his hand as if I left a mark on it. He sighed. "Spaced out when you were singing." I did my "blush" face... even if I don't turn red.

"Thank you," I looked down.

"No problem," Awkward silence.

* * *

**POV: Lily **

We are at Tiney's and guess who we see...

"Hey mom and dad," I smiled.

"Hey Lil's, Derek," My dad embarrassingly greeted us.

"Dad! My name isn't 'Lil's' it's _Lily! _Say it with me! _Lil- E!" _I asked my mom.

"Whatever you say, Lil' E!" My dad winked as he went to Tyson's Bottomless Pit... of food.

"Why does dad do that to me?" I asked my mom.

"Well," My mom smiled. "It's his weird way of showing he cares." She went to my dad.

"I'm hungry Ms. Lily. May we please eat?" Stephanie asked.

"You can go with my parents," I told her. I am not letting a kid go unsupervised... just on her own until she reaches my parents... I leaned on the small windmill.

"Thank you!" Stephanie smiled as she ran off to Tyson's.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that is good with kids," Derek teased. He was leaning on this tower of steel... The sign says _Eiffel Tower_(*) Hmm... wonder where that is...

I laughed, "No, I guess its just natural. I'm younger than John so it's just him and I. I hate those three minutes..."

"Well, you make a great babysitter," Derek smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back. "We should probably go to Sonic Boom(*)."

* * *

**POV: Pure **

"Do you play?" I asked after a long awkward silence. I am looking down until somebody comes through that door!

"Yeah, my parents taught Lily and me," I winced at his grammar. For some reason, nobody seems to use the proper grammar for those kind of sentences! "how to play all the instruments. Lily settled with flute and oboe while I play drums, piano, and guitar."

"I just play piano, violin, guitar, ukulele, and I sing. Just a little," I admitted.

"You do more than 'just a little'. You should try for a record deal!" He exclaimed.

I scoffed, "The music business gives me a one in a trillion shot of actually making it. It's practically impossible!"

John put his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged them off because they triggered a bad memory, thanks to my old school... I'm scarred for life... don't ask...

"Hey look at me," John told me. I shook my head and continued to look down. Did I mention I'm as stubborn as a bull?

"Pure," He teasingly sang. "Please look at me." I shook my head. What if he thought my singing was terrible and calls me out on it? That's why I'm so shy! It's 2037! Everything is "perfect" now! Technology, houses, stores, hey... even _PEOPLE_! And I _know _we aren't supposed to be perfect!

"Pure, I won't say anything bad about it," John bent down so his face was the only thing I could see. I turned away quickly.

"Hey, could you give me a chance to speak?" John asked. It would be fair, besides he isn't anything like the people at my old school! Well, this one nice kid**(EWWW! NICE?!) **was really the only one that has heard me sing. People kept on saying he "had a crush on me", I actually have a crush on him**(NEVER AGAIN!)**. Too bad I'm not in Maryland anymore! Giving up I nodded.

"Can you look at me?" John asked. I shook my head.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret," John told me. Oh trust me, I'll return the favor!

* * *

**POV: Stephanie (Okay, this part is just a cute little part... this is kind of how I felt when I was little...) **

"Mr. Austin, what are those?" I asked pointing my pointing finger to the stack of round bread (pancakes).

"Ally, I think I just died a little inside," Mr. Austin told Mrs. Ally.

"It's okay, Austin. Don't over react," Mrs. Ally told Mr. Austin before eating this weird green oval(pickle).

"Mrs. Ally, what's that green oval thingy you are eating?" I asked.

"AHH! THE PAIN!" Mrs. Ally screamed.

"Don't over react Als," Mr. Austin laughed. He was making fun of Mrs. Ally!

"May I try one?" I asked Mrs. Ally.

"Yeah," She gave me one. I bit it. It's really sour and watery...and... ewwww... Mr. Austin laughed at me.

"She doesn't like pickles either!" He passed me one round bread on a plate and poured some brown water on it(syrup). I ate it. It's like candy and bread! It's like Big Sissy's cake!

"Do you like the pancakes?" Mr. Austin asked. I think he means Pure's cakes.

"I like Pure's cakes!"

"I didn't ask that," Mr. Austin said.

"I also like my daddy's cakes!" YUM!

"Pancakes aren't-" I moved my head to the side when Mrs. Ally was talking to me. Why do they keep saying PAN cakes! WHO'S PAN?! It's PURE's cakes! "Never mind," She smiled.

"Can we go to Sonic Boom?" I asked.

"Sure," They smiled at me.

* * *

**POV: John **

"Pure, I know the son of Smith records!" I told her. It's true! He's one of my best friends! Pure is still looking away.

"Smith records used to be know as what?" Pure asked. She doesn't believe me!

"Smith records used to be Star Records(*) but when Jimmy Star's oldest daughter-Kira Star- married Elliot Smith- famous pottery and basket artist famous for his unique designs- the company was changed to Smith Records so Kira could run it and change her last name," I answered. My friend taught me that.

Pure sighed and looked at me. FINALLY! "You _really _know their son?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, he's one of my closest friends and I think you'd like him. He goes to school in... Maine? Or some old state up north. He's going to spend Summer and next school year down here!" I think he's on his way now!

"When is he coming?" She asked. YES! VICTORY!

"Hey John," Oh there he is now. His brown curly hair and green eyed self. Pure turned around and saw him. I could see his eyes pop in surprise and something else... it looks like how Bridget-my girlfriend- looks at me... or how Derek and Lily look at each other...

"Todd?" Pure asked. She sounded surprised too... and a good surprise... I don't like this vibe I'm getting in the room right now!

* * *

**Yes! THERE YOU GO!**

**Todd: Thank you for bringing me back!**

**Regretfully...**

**Todd: I know the guy that I'm based off of you are holding a grudge with-**

**Who said I'm holding a grudge? *Pounds fist on the guy's picture***

**Todd: Okay... well...**

**Bridget****: Okay... so... I am... John's girlfriend...**

**Yes...**

**Bridget: Well that is jumbolisious!**

**What? Does that mean great?**

**Bridget: You tell me! You made me say it!**

**Just... please tune in next week... I am so ashamed... oh, and sorry about the not being able to PM anymore...**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey... I think I need to tell you all (the few that still read my stories) that it will take me a while to upload... I promise as soon as I have a break without school or family I will upload everything, but just know I have A LOT of chapters! I just need to type them all out and upload them... :( I am a slow typer now. This is my last year of middle school and from here on... thanks to all the confidence from all of you... I am going to make every moment last! No more living in the shadows (unless completely necessary) because I don't want to be bitter and old! Thanks for the confidence, I will type ALL of the chapters I have in my notebook... trust me you will NOT want to miss/ forget me after you see how many there are...**

**WARNING... I have two FFs that will NOT be A&A*... one is SWAT Kats*(VERY nerdy... but I love it!) and the other one will be Liv and Maddie* (my version... different names for all of the same characters!)**

**I hope you all understand, because if you all hate on me... I'll just... my life will just go back to being in the dark...**

**I love you all,**

**Nerdychick316**

**Look out for my new chapters soon ;P A lot of romance and comedey and little kids... and... unicorns?**


End file.
